1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover activating device for opening and closing a cover of a container.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as an activating device for a cover of a container, known is an apparatus in which the cover is disposed openably and closably on a container via an arm that is coupled so as to be rotatable integrally with a shaft rotatably supported by the container, and which comprises a gas spring for enabling the arm to be rotatable, and a worm gear for allowing the shaft to be rotatable (for example, see JP-A-2001-21039 (Page 3, FIGS. 3 and 4)).
However, the conventional activating device for a cover is configured by the gas spring for enabling the arm to be rotatable, and the worm gear for allowing the shaft to be rotatable, and hence has a problem in that the apparatus has a large size.